


Backwards

by spuffyduds



Category: due South
Genre: 100-1000 Words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds





	Backwards

Ray was wrong about Fraser.

Not about the "maybe he's not _totally_ straight?" part. Thank God. But back when Ray was just..._thinking_ about it, _picturing_ Fraser (but it was more than a picture, there was imagined sound and imagined smell and Ray touching himself thinking about Fraser touching him)...back then he always figured Fraser would have that control thing going even in bed, would be calm and slow-moving. Couldn't be rushed, couldn't be talked into hurrying at all. Would maybe even be a little bit of a tease.

Ray spent a lot of nights thinking about that "tease" idea. About what it would be like to glance at Fraser in the station, to see him lick those lips and _know_ that he was doing it, that he was _killing_ Ray like that on purpose, not just to think _maybe_ he was. What it would be like to have Fraser kissing down the center of his chest, so fucking slowly, fingertips tracing circles on Ray's thigh, taking his sweet time getting anywhere at all, no matter how Ray begged.

The nights he was thinking about _that_, Ray wasn't sure he was quiet enough to keep Tony and Maria in the next room from wondering what the hell he was _doing_.

But the first time Ray actually touched Fraser, touched him in an obvious way, couldn't stand not to anymore; the first time he curled his hand around the back of Fraser's hot soft neck and pulled, thinking _please_ let me be right about this, _please_\--Fraser gasped "Oh God _Ray_," and slammed into him, hands everywhere and mouth everywhere.

Fraser was _desperate_. Fraser was desperate for _Ray_.

This takes a while for Ray to get his head around.

Once he does, though, Ray finds himself doing weird things at the station. Leaning over Fraser when he's working on the computer, because he knows Fraser loves his smell and it'll be hours before Fraser will be able to do anything about it, _hours_. And Fraser keeps typing away just like normal but his eyelids flutter and his breath hitches. Or Ray wears that black turtleneck Fraser has a _thing_ about, and when he notices Fraser looking he runs one finger under the collar, just casually, knowing Fraser will be spending the whole rest of the day thinking about the bite marks hiding under there.

And in bed...he's licking Fraser's stomach with Fraser gasping and squirming and pushing at his shoulders, and he looks up and grins and says, "Yeah, I'll get somewhere eventually. Maybe. You been _good_?"

Turns out _Ray_ is a little bit of a tease. Turns out Fraser really, really likes that.

 

\--END--


End file.
